Michael
Yuu Kitagawa, or what we always call Michael. Enrolled Greenville Academy. The reason why he enrolled to this Academy because his sister, Michelle. is also in here. 'Appearance' Yuu has unique eye's color. The normal color is blue, however. If Yuu gets serious at things like her sister in dangerous situation, Yuu eye's color will changed to Purple ones. Yuu hair color is also blonde just like Yuuko The common outfit for him is a usual teenager outfit. Mostly, Yuu used outfit with Gray or Black colour. Also, Yuu using a glasses. Black glasses, and dont forget with the headphone Yuu always wear when having mission. And also, in serious or recessive moment. Somehow his eyes changed to the purple ones. - Part Time Job as Butler - Yuu typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest. 'Personality' Yuu, like his sister, also has a habit of teasing her and affectionately calls her "Darling-chan". Yuu also has a very strong sister complex, or kink. Yuu has an odd fetish for sisters. For the most part he has a very laid back personality, often goofing and joking around. However if the situation calls for it he can be very serious and focused at the task at hand. 'History' Yuu was a talented assasins. That's what in his blood. Suprise is everything. His family is the most wanted criminal and known as cursed family in all of the city. One day, the Kitagawa residence got attacked. The whole family also got killed by unknown reason. It was like an apocalypse on that day. Everyone died, except myself and my sister. Yuu is trying as hard as he can to protect his sister even its cost his life, but he failed. The sister, Yuuko (Michelle) lost her right arm, her left eye, and her eye got stabbed by the undead. Because of that.. the new abilities of him rise. Called "Time Ice" . Yuu uses that abilities to freeze the time for about 30 seconds, and runs away bringing Yuuko. Full of desperate, he met his old friend. A genius scientiest.. Yuuko broken parts had to be replaced with science. On the outside it might look like she's fully made from flesh. But on the inside, her broken parts have been fixed with various steel and metal technologies that are unbreakable. But thank goodness.. she's still alive. On that day, Yuu promises it wont happen again. 'Abilities and Weapon' Unlike his sisters that has so many attack and destroy abilities. Most of Yuu ability is a defensive ones. *Yuu have an ability to make absolute barrier that made from air. Yuu made this in order to protect his sister. *Yuu possesed the power of ice. He even can make ice from nothing. *Yuu having a special trump card when he is in decissive moment. It is called "Time Ice" *Time Ice making the area radius 2 km freeze for a moment. However, he can only freeze time for only 30 seconds. Since this abilities drained a lot amount of stamina. So he rarely to use it *Yuu also had the power of Sound Manipulation, is able to perceive sound, which may allow him to manipulate it. How he uses this power offensively remains unknown. *For weapon, Yuu always has a rapier. Since he is the type who uses speed for attack. * Yuu also can make another kind of weapon. By using his Ice ability 'Trivia' *Yuu has extremely strong sister complex. *Yuu likes to eat ice cream * Yuu hobby is playing video games, even though he kinda sucks at it. *Yuu having a claustrophobia. Meaning he had phobia of cramped room. * Yuu afraid of spider. *Yuu often get kicks by Yuuko, because many reason *Yuu is kind of idiotic genius person. He is a genius boy but Yuu attitude just like an idiot *Yuu another hobby is peeping Yuuko when she was dressing, and also stalking her like a ninja. *Yuu tends to call his friend with an unique name. *Yuu is like Yuuko mother.. He do everything. Such as cleaning the house, making food for her. *Yuu earn money by doing some part-time jobs, and sometimes he got job from some people that already know him well to do some serious mission. Like destroying a building, killing important people. *Yuu possesses supernatural abilities of manipulate sound. In order to use his ability, however, Yuu must place his headphones around his ears. 'Relationship' - Michelle : Violent, clumsy, hot-headed, tsundere, and also my little sister. Even though she always like that. I loves her just the way she are... - Kanagawa Chiharu : The friend of mine, the normal one i mean. I acted normal towards her, and for me. She is the the type of friend who always help people. And also, she is so polite and funny. - Jung Hyunsun : At the first of our meeting. I always teased her a lot... even i acted like "fake" boyfriend to make the friend of her jealous and mad to me (for purpose, tee-hee). Hyun is the type that people can rely on. She is kind and polite - Matt Robbins : The shitty asshole hero. I likes to tease and insult Matt a lot. Sometimes Matt used violence to me because Matt thinks i was annoying(he lied). For me, Matt is just piece of crap and a self-proclaimed-hero. - Alphonse G Corielli : Al is the type of person who usually come like jelangkung. Sometime gone like a ghost, and sometime comes like Sonic. And always complaining about how bad my writing skill was. Dammit... - Kenny Nachton : KENNNNYYYYY..... HE IS COOL, FUNNY, AND CUTE. HE IS MY BESTFRIEEND... If i was a girl.. maybe i'll fall for him /whattheactualfuck - Misaki : A girl that i really want to hug. Dunno for the reason... but when i was about to hug. I almost die. A freak emo girl, half-tsundere, that how Misaki was - Kurahashi Suzu : A short, white haired, and a pencil maniac. Beware of the pencil... the pencil is so sharp and have sharp aura like a pencil (?). If She mad, your body will be holed by a pencil. So beware... Suzu-chan is scary - Ryousaki Asuka : ONE OF THE ANNOOOOYING PERSON IN THE WOOOORLDD... OH MY I CANT DESCRIBE SOMETHING GOOD RELATED TO HER.... - Ishikawa Ryuu : The partner of everything. They always do something together... they are like toilet without a poeple who shit in there. Meaningless - Matsuura Michiko : "Not-virgin-anymore" girl. Violent (only to me or?) awkward, sometime. She is nice... she only nice when she had good mood. She even buy me an ice cream. I CANT BELIEVE IT... SHE'S AN ANGEL FOR ONCE - Mattias Dewitt : Big, green, scary, tall. Not a titan, not a hulk, not a moss, not a coconut tree. But it is Mattias - Dawn : Calm, kind, sometime noisy, cool, easy going. Omg, Dawn is "almost perfect girlfriend" candidate. She is always been good to me... always in my side if something happens. /applause while dancing/ - Vio. D Robbins : Polite, cool, i think he had good charisma with the other. Not like his husband... the self-proclaimed-hero... - Keith Flinton : A teacher of pervertness. The master of pervertness. He is the one who makes me more pervert. He even tell me i should be proud to be a "pervert" . I respect him a lot - Carlene Adelard : Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, and annoying. That's all... at first i think we can make a good friends.... but... you are annoying /YOUARE5TIMESMOREANNOYING - Alvis : Homo, pervert, the type people who must avoid. Noisy as shit, he is been to be arch enemy to me. But sometime... he give me an ice cream. But still... he is a damn bastard. - Michaelis Blanc : The second me. No no... i mean our name is same. But our personality doesnt match at all. He is calm, silent, but... silently, he always do paparazzi - Ethe : An innocent girl that cannot move from Alvis. I pity her... why someone like her can fall in love with that piece of crap.... anyway. She is a good girl, innocent (i think?), and kuudere.